Chasing The Sun
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Bonnie's twin brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and she's pissed off as hell because Luka only just got back from living with their mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student, a cocky Damon Salvatore, from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him.. but what deep secrets is he hiding?
1. Prologue: Awkward First Meeting

**Chasing The Sun**

**Prologue- Awkward First Meeting**

**Bonnie **

"Luka," I called, the anger seeping through my voice. "I can't believe you're doing this," I followed him into his room where he placed his shirt into his suitcase which was thrown carelessly onto his double bed. The double bed he'd only slept in for 3 nights so far and yet he was leaving once more.

Luka looked up at me with wide jade colored eyes, the same color of my own, a sorry look on his face. "Aww Bon. I know I've only just gotten back from spending 3 years with Mum in England but this exchange program is a great opportunity for me to learn some Italian and meet some hot Italian babes," He smirked at me and I felt sad because even his accent had changed. It had a hint of the typical British accent and that saddened me to the core because that meant he wasn't the twin brother that I knew like the back of my hand anymore.

I smacked him in the arm, "I've missed you though and…weren't you just in Europe?" I asked, plopping down onto the end of the bed.

Luka sighed and came over to sit down next to me. "I've missed you too, Bon. Since we were born, we've been inseparable, I know, but I'll only be gone for the summer and you have Caroline and Rebekah and Elena and Klaus and Kol and whoever else…" He explained to me, placing his hand onto my shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly.

"How does Dad feel about this?" I asked, shooting Luka a pointed stare.

Luka returned it with a roll of his green eyes, "Oh so he isn't going to be away on business for the rest of his life?" He returned, sarcastically.

I sighed, "That's not fair, Lu. You know Dad has been trying to spend more time with us. He's only going away for a month starting tomorrow…and then a couple of weeks at the end of the summer…." I trailed off, running a hand through my wavy chocolate colored locks.

Luka glared at the ground, "This is one of the reasons I left to go stay with Mum-,"

"It's Mom," I interrupted, raising my hand up. "You're not in England anymore,"

Luka rolled his eyes, "It's one of the reasons I went to stay with _Mom. _This endless sense of raising ourselves. At least in England, there was Mum and Gerald and I felt different from when I was here… I felt like someone was taking care of me," He explained, putting his hands onto his knees and trailing patterns up and down his legs. He couldn't bring his eyes up to meet my own.

"Well, who's been taking care of me then?" I put in, sharply and Luka tore his eyes, abashedly to the ground. I felt bad the second the words left my lips but I didn't take them back. I just sat there, my arms folded across my chest as I waited for him to answer.

When a few moments passed, I stood up, "I didn't think you knew," I muttered, some venom in my tone. I started out of the room but Luka grabbed my arm before I could exit, stopping me from leaving.

"Bonnie, you knew you could come with me," Luka explained, his muddy green eyes- exactly the same color as my own- begging me to understand what he was saying, begging me to accept his beliefs. "I told you, you could. You just decided to stay here,"

"We were in just starting High School and I had my friends, you had your friends too. I mean, Matt and Ty were devastated when you left. You three were like the three musketeers or something…" I trailed off, "I couldn't just up and leave. And Dad as well, who was going to take care of him?… and Grams…. She's still here and no one cares about her. Her own daughter left to England and she had no one but me after you left," I replied, and by the end of my words, I was sniveling. I rubbed furiously at my eyes, not wanting to seem weak. Luka's departure had made me strong and able to depend on myself.

Luka sighed and threw his arms around me, "I know I should have been there and I'm sorry. I just needed to get away," He murmured into my shoulder, trying to assuage my pains. "I needed some peace and quiet,"

"I needed you," I replied, sniffling and the wiping my nose with my arm. "I needed my twin brother,"

"I know," Luka kept on whispering, "I needed you too." He sighed, just as his phone started to ring. I let him break out of our embrace and then answer his phone. I heard him 'mmmm'ing into the phone and then promising whoever it was that he'd call him back.

"That was Tyler. He's coming to take me to the airport…that is, if you let me go. I'm not going to disappoint you again, Bonnie," He muttered, looking up to meet my damp eyes.

I sighed, "No, go. We'll deal with this when you get back, Lu," I responded, determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Luka studied my face and I pasted a half smile on there and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Like you said before, this is a great opportunity," I told him and Luka came over and enveloped me in a hug.

"You're the best sis ever," He exclaimed, squeezing me tight.

"Can't…..breathe," I made out, chokingly.

Luka laughed and released me, ruffling my hair. "Now, let's get this suitcase packed or Ty will have my butt on the barbeque. You know how he is when he's waiting," He said, crossing his eyes which made me laugh.

I grinned, "They don't call him intolerant Tyler for nothing," I responded, jokily, already in a better mood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the airport?" I asked Luka, about an hour later at our front door. Tyler was waiting in the car with Luka's stuff.

"Yes, I'm fine," Luka insisted, "Tyler will bring my exchange partner back here so you'll meet him,"

"Wait," I asked, the true meaning of exchange student crashing down onto me, "You mean some Italian guy is coming here?" I exclaimed, feeling a sudden shock that a random stranger would be living with me. Especially when Dad was always on business trips.

"Yes," Luka assured me, "But he's a great guy. I talked to him on video chat a couple of times. He's pretty handsome too. And I say that in a non-homo way,"

I laughed then sighed, "What if he's a serial killer or something?" I asked, desperately.

"He isn't. And his brother is coming in exchange with Klaus's brother, Finn was it?" Luka scrunched his eyes up as if trying to remember. He looked amused because of my previous question.

"Yeah, one of Klaus's brothers. I'm still worried, Luka," I told him tensely but Luka just rolled his eyes and leaned forward to give me a hug.

I enveloped him close in my embrace, feeling warm and comforted that my twin brother was back to stay. At least after he got back from Italy. And in the meantime, a pair of Italian brothers were coming to Mystic Falls? This sure would be exciting.

Tyler honked his horn. "Come on, Bennett," He called to Luka who pulled out of my embrace and shot me one last comforting look.

"I'll call you and we can video chat," He offered me as he retreated with his bag pack towards the car.

I nodded, trying not to cry because that would be lame. "Stay safe, Lu," I called as he got into the passenger seat and shot me a wolfish grin.

"I will, you too," He called before he waved and Tyler pulled the car cleanly out of our gravel driveway, which was empty because Dad was out at work, and left me standing there in the porch alone.

I was just about to turn into the house when I found a whirlpool of blonde hair hurry towards me and I felt warm, slender arms wrap around my waist. She was crying, or more like sniffling into my shoulder.

"Bekah, are you crying because Finn is leaving?" I asked my blonde friend who shook her head violently as if such a suggestion was outrageous.

"No way," Her British accent was pronounced, "I just feel that it's a bit awkward because some freak is coming to stay with us and considering how weird Finn is, you know how his exchange partner will be…" She trailed off.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I think you're crying because you'll miss your brother. You did cry when Elijah left for Harvard," I reminded her.

Rebekah's blue eyes met my own, a sarcastic look in them. "That's Elijah, dear," She smirked, "I'd never cry for Finn," She wiped her eyes, obviously done with crying.

"That's harsh. You're supposed to love your brothers equally," I told her, a reprimanding tone in my voice.

"Oh now you sound like my mother, Bonnie," Rebekah muttered, with a smirk, "Besides, if you were living with Finn, you'd like him least too,"

I decided to tease her a bit, "That's why out of all my guy friends, I like Matt the least because he's dating someone called Rebekah," I joked, looking away from her.

Rebekah smacked me playfully on the arm, "Aww shut up. You know that Matt's a sweetheart. And at least I'm dating someone and not flirting around with the Mikaelson brothers, both Klaus and Kol," She laughed as she mentioned both of her brothers.

"I do not flirt around with them. I don't even know how to flirt," I defended myself with a shocked look.

Rebekah just laughed at me, "Oh sure. You don't know how to flirt at all," She muttered, in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Well, I don't," I replied, stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Whatever you say, dear," Rebekah responded, before she turned around and entered my house. I followed her into the kitchen, closing the door behind us as she started pulling out of the cupboard a mug and then reaching into the fridge for the milk before she put the water to boil.

I stared at her, amusedly and she shot me a look, "Can I help you?" She asked me, with a smirk very much like her brother Kol's.

"Yeah, could you make me a coffee too?" I asked her and she nodded before she turned to the cupboard and yanked out another mug. I slid onto a stool at the counter and sighed. "Speaking of coffees, have you heard from Elena?" I asked, speaking of our caffeine addicted friend. She had to have a coffee every single morning or something would happen to her.

"Elena, no. Caroline, yes. She was telling me about some party she wanted to hold to celebrate the start of the summer and whatnot. She said it'd be tomorrow night and that she'd call us all up with invites," She explained to me, pouring hot water into both of the mugs and spooning in some Nescafe. "Sugar?"

"Just one spoon please," I responded, "I see. That party sounds like a good idea. We need some refugee after the exams. I don't know how I survived,"

"I don't think I still have my sanity," Rebekah clarified, as she brought the two mugs over to the counter and slipped onto the stool. She slid me my coffee with a sigh. "Glad it's over,"

"Yes, and it's so sunny today. It's almost as if the whole world is smiling along with us," I told her brightly as I took a sip of coffee.

Rebekah nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what did you do about the Luka situation?" She asked me. Seeing as Rebekah was my best friend, I told her practically everything. She knew about how upset I was with Luka leaving just after he'd come back. Rebekah and I had been best friends since the 5th grade when her parents moved her because of her Dad's business, along with her brothers of course.

"He left and we said we'd deal with it when he got back," I said unhappily, as I sipped some more coffee.

"Hmm, you don't look very chuffed about that," She commented.

"Because I'm not 'chuffed'," I added with bitterness, "I didn't want him to leave but he kept telling me how much he'll benefit and I couldn't not let him go,"

"I signed Finn up for this, I was practically pushing him out of the door," Rebekah responded, making me smile at the mental image.

"I don't know why you don't like Finn. He's sweet and quiet and actually very smart," I told her because I'd had a couple of conversations with that Mikaelson brother before.

"Exactly! He's not fun," Rebekah shot back. "He's boooooooring. But I get what you're saying about Luka. I mean, I'd be a teeny bit sad if Klaus or Kol left,"

"A teeny bit?" I replied with humor, bringing my coffee cup to my lips.

"Yep, just a tad. Because who would I annoy without them here?"

"You'd annoy me, Bekah," I retorted and she laughed.

"Yeah, I agree with that," She muttered, just as her cell phone started to ring. Typical. It was 'Pretty Girl Rock' by Kerri Hilson. Rebekah danced along a bit before she picked up. "Hello, Rebekah Mikaelson here," She spoke.

"No, I don't need to be there, Mother," She snapped, a few seconds later. "I'm…I'm hanging out with Bonnie…Yes, I know that…No, I did not sign up to be that freaks little tour guide. I want to enjoy my summer with Bonnie and Matt and Care and Elena," She paused a bit, "Fine…. Okay then," She hung up with an aggravated cry.

I shot her a concerned look. "What's up?" I asked.

Rebekah gulped back her remaining coffee, hopped up off the stool and placed her mug of coffee into the sink. "Mum wants me back home because Kol and Klaus are out God knows where and Finn called to say he's arrived at the airport which means that Little Mr. Italian will be arriving at our house soon and I have to be there because none of my other dear brothers are," She finished with a glare.

I sighed, "It's okay, Bekah. How about we meet up in a couple of hours at the Mystic Grill? I can call Care and Elena and tell them to come. How about you tell Matt?" I suggested.

"Yes, I will escape the house if it's the last thing I do," Rebekah assured me, before she sighed, "I'll see you at the Grill then?" Then with a swish of her blonde locks, she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, see you," I called before I got down off the stool and walked over to the sink to wash up. I knew Luka's exchange partner would be here soon too and even though I wasn't really going to spend much time with him, I wanted to make a good first impression, especially seeing as we were going to spend a good couple of months together.

When I was done washing up, I hurried upstairs to my room and decided to take a brief shower before whoever he was showed up. I climbed into the shower, putting a small blob of jasmine-scented shampoo onto my hand and rubbing it into my hair. I closed my eyes and left the scent waft over me, comforting me and making me feel happy. I quickly scrubbed my body with the shower gel and then rinsed myself free of all the shampoo and body wash and just stood there, feeling the kinks and crooks in my neck and back smoothen out because of just how peaceful this was.

My little meditation period was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell downstairs. I groaned, remembering how Luka's exchange partner was supposed to show up. I climbed out of the shower, dressing in my lavender colored bathrobe and wrapping my hair into a white towel. I'd have to get dressed quickly before I hurried down to open the door.

I walked into my room, slamming the door of the bathroom behind me and started drying my hair briskly. I then slouched over to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans shorts and a light gray tank top with some flower details on it. I picked out some underwear and a bra and was about to get dressed when I heard footsteps on the outside landing.

"Hey?" I called out through the closed door of my room, "Dad?"

I didn't get a reply so feeling rather freaked out, I wrapped the bathrobe closer to my body and started towards the door, opening it and leaning out. I was met with piercing turquoise colored eyes peeking out from under wayward ebony colored hair, some dangerously high cheek bones and an amused smirk perched on some perfect pink lips.

"Hello," The boy who looked a little older than me, called out, and I almost melted at the sound of his voice.

"Hi," I responded awkwardly. I realized I was still dressed in only a bathrobe and screamed, holding the bathrobe closer to me. The boy had me locked under his alluring gaze however and I couldn't move.

The boy smirked once more, raising his eyebrows so they were hidden in his soft dark colored locks that I already wanted to run my hands through. "If I see anything I haven't seen before, I'll throw a euro at it," He responded, with an adorable wink. I noticed he had an accent to his voice that wasn't too prominent but that colored his voice just enough to make him seem adequately Italian. His English was pretty good however.

"That's….rude," I told him, squirming a little bit backwards.

The boy didn't reply, merely shrugged. "Where's my room?" He asked, cockily.

"Give me a second to get dressed and I'll tell-," I started annoyed at his attitude, "How did you get in here anyway?"

He held up Luka's key which he dangled around in front of my face, almost mockingly. He was sure vain to act this way even though he was in a stranger's house. "Luka gave it to me," He added, as if I was dumb enough not to extrapolate that.

"I figured that," I scowled at him, "I'll be right back," I inched back into my room, slamming the door in his smirking face, leaving him standing there while I got myself presentable enough. What an awkward first meeting. And I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the only awkward moment between the cocky- albeit gorgeous- exchange student and I.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help but start this! I've been wanting to write it for a while and I LOVE summer time fics as I'm sure you can probably figure from Just Friends. It's going to be a whirlpool for Bamon, as I'm sure you figured but this is going to be a pretty light, funny read if you know what I mean… Not much angst and stuff like that!**

**I hope you liked it! Leave me a REVIEW if you did so I can continue… or not.. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU for giving this a chance! :') **

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon even if one person likes this! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	2. 1 Cannibal

**Chasing The Sun**

**Chapter 1- Cannibal**

**Bonnie **

I yanked some underwear out of the wardrobe and a bra then I put them on, all the while trying to dry my hair. When I was done, I picked out a breezy green summer dress and some silver sandals and put them on. I sat down at my dresser, looking into the mirror, unable to see anything other than the boy's beautiful azure eyes in front of me. I blinked, before I started blow drying my hair until it looked acceptable. I added some eyeliner and some clear gloss before I dubbed myself presentable. I didn't know why I was obsessing so much over how I looked in front of the exchange student; I'd probably change again before my outing at the Grill but there was something about him, about his enthralling crystal gaze and his brazen smirk that made me want to impress him.

I stepped out of the room a few seconds later to find the hallway empty. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion and walked down the hall, looking in each of the rooms. My Dad's room was empty and so was the bathroom. I checked the guest room (or Luka's room), the last room on the left and found the mysterious stranger sitting on the bed, staring at me with an indifferent expression.

"You could've taken longer," He responded, snappily, and I couldn't believe his nerve.

I looked at my watch, "I only took 20 minutes, actually. Some of my friends take something close to an hour," I responded, trying to be polite to him because after all, he was Luka's exchange partner and I owed him at least that much. I'd be gracious for Luka's sake only.

"How convenient for me then," He smirked, running a hand through ebony colored locks and looking completely pleased.

I just stared at him before an involuntary scowl graced my face. "Yes, it is," I responded, in the same tone. I folded my arms across my chest, "I take it you found your room,"

"Unfortunately. I found the other room more… accommodating to my standards though. The one with the double bed and the view of the garden," He responded, a hint of an Italian accent slipping into his voice as he spoke.

I couldn't believe how cocky he was. I forgot about my forced civility and just flat out glared at him. "That's my Dad's room," I told him, coldly. "This is your room,"

"But Luka says he's hardly home," The boy replied, in an all knowing fashion that pissed me off to no limit. I tried to control my irritation, biting my lip before I released it.

"Oh but he is home today," I responded, tipping my head slightly to the side, "So what's your name, anyway, Mr-I-Know-Everything?"

"Damon Salvatore," The boy who I now knew as 'Damon' got up and reached his hand out to me. I shook it stiffly and smirked:

"Charmed," I replied, "Your brother's staying with my best friend, Rebekah, right?"

"Yes, St. Stefan," Damon said, a grin coming to his lips that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Why do you call him that?" I replied, curiously. "If you don't mind me asking,"

"I do mind," Damon responded, with a self-righteous leer.

I rolled my eyes, "Forget I asked then," I scoffed, before I heard my cell phone ringing back in my room. Happy for the interruption, I signaled to Damon that I would be gone for one minute and rushed out, irritated already half to death by the new exchange student. I wondered if Rebekah was faring any better. If Stefan was anything like Damon, she'd be pulling her hair out by now. And she was the fiery one of us.

I sang along to my ringtone as I reached the room, "_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger… stand a little taller… Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone,_" I grabbed my phone from on my bedside table and answered, "Hello," I sang, cheerfully, sinking down onto the bed, facing the window.

"Hi Bon," Caroline sang into the phone, "How's your summer so far?"

"It's been…" I looked towards the door, "Interesting. What about yours?" I asked, because I didn't want to say something rude about Damon when he was just a few rooms over. No matter how annoying he was, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It's AMAZING so far," My close friend cooed into the phone and I could just see her tossing her golden hair over her shoulder, "Tyler's been over and it's been cool. And I've been planning a kickass party to give our summer the start it really needs. It'll be sooo cool….in the woods in that place where we had Elena's birthday, you know it?" I recalled the place; it had this eerie yet charming sense to it.

"Yeah," I barely had time to put the word in; Caroline was chatting a mile a minute. As usual. I rolled my eyes as she went on speaking:

"Cool so it'll be there at like 8. Bekah told me about the Grill. I have SO much to do so I'll see you there in a while for a late lunch, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, "See you then. Wait a second, does Elena know about the Grill or should I tell her?"

"I'll text her. You have that whole exchange program thing, don't you?" Caroline asked, and I was surprised she actually remembered about the exchange. As good a friend as she was, she had her head in the clouds most of the time. So I was flattered that she'd actually remembered.

"Yes, thanks, Care," I grinned and she said 'K Bye' and hung up, leaving me sitting on the bed alone. I put my phone down and saw that it was almost time to meet Bekah and the rest of them at the Grill so I hurried back out of the room, almost forgetting about Damon who appeared in front of me so quickly, my heart almost burst out of my chest.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, putting a hand on my heart in complete shock.

Damon looked very amused at my discomfort. "Did I scare you, _innamorata_?" He asked.

"Yes, and what did you just call me?" I asked him, shooting him a confused look.

"It's an Italian word," Damon responded, smugly. "Because you won't tell me your name, I had to give you a nickname,"

"You didn't ask for my name," I folded my arms across my chest, rolling my eyes.

Damon looked back at me, "Well, can you do me the pleasure of telling me what it is?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Not now that you've been this uncouth to me," I responded, stubbornly. "I thought that Italian boys are sweet and polite and-,"

"I'm not fully Italian, _innamorata_," Damon replied, "My mother's American actually," He clarified. And that explained the decent English and sometimes American sounding accent.

"That explains it. Thank God, you almost ruined my image of Italian boys," I scowled and Damon just laughed.

"They're not what you think. Not like in those stupid good for nothing movies you watch… I think my Mother called them 'chick flicks'…" He trailed off, a condescending look on his face.

"I thought you were said you were part American. You should like those 'Good for nothing movies'," I quoted him, putting my fingers up in quotation marks.

"I never said I was proud of my American culture," Damon responded, just as house phone started ringing. I felt incredibly offended by his comment but I needed to pick up.

I hurried downstairs to grab the phone by the door, anything to get away from Damon Salvatore but I heard his solid footsteps following behind me and I could just imagine the shit eating grin on his face that seemed to permanently adorn it. I picked up, "Hi, Bennett household," I said, formally.

"Aw Bon, I love it when you talk all kinky," Rebekah's amused voice on the other side responded. She was such a joker.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Bekah," I replied, trying to ignore Damon who was staring at me, burning a hole in the side of my face. I turned away from him and clutched the phone tighter, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi Bons. So what happened with Mr. Italy?" I could practically hear the smile in Rebekah's voice and wondered if Damon's brother was just as irking as Damon here. I doubted it but you never could know.

"I'm…. struggling," I told her, and I saw Damon grin beside me and shot a glare in his direction, "He's a… handful,"

"Seriously?" Rebekah looked shocked. "I think Stefan is one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. All noble and chivalrous and whatnot. I think I'm in love,"

"And I think you have a boyfriend, flirty," I responded, amusedly. I was glad she wasn't having as hard a time as I was- and a little jealous honestly. I always ended up with the head cases. Like one time in Biology, Rebekah got Matt as a lab partner and I got some weird guy called Trevor who liked to pick his nose and examine the bogies under the microscope. I shuddered, remembering. Rebekah went on talking in a bright tone:

"Yes, and he's just broken up with his girlfriend back home actually," She paused, "He's a Taurus, his favorite color is green. He plays some piano and his favorite thing to do is write in his journal… Oh and he's yummy," Rebekah added.

"Did you find all that out in the…" I checked my watch, "Last 30 minutes?"

"No, honey, I found that out in the last 5 minutes," She grinned, "He was unpacking before that and I helped him before he told me '_Gratzie' _in this incredibly sexy tone of voice," I heard Rebekah sigh and wanted to scold her because of Matt but knew I couldn't really because she was just taking advantage of her situation and I would have done the same, even if I was in a relationship.

"Wow, he sounds wonderful," I responded, forgetting Damon's presence until he blurted:

"Yeah, yeah, Stefan's the world's most eligible bachelor, we get it,"

I jumped at his voice, my face coloring. I covered the speaker. "Damon," I said, "Can you please give me some privacy?"

"What? So you can gush over St. Stefan some more?" Damon's tone was daring, folding his arms across his chest and staring me straight in the eyes.

I blushed and turned back to the phone, "Hey Bekah. Sorry about that," I muttered, ignoring Damon completely.

"Who was that?" Rebekah asked, curiously, "Is it Mr. Handful?"

"Yes, the one and only Damon Salvatore," I responded, a weary tone coloring my voice. I looked to my side and saw that Damon had disappeared. I instantly felt my spirits lift and I automatically became more at peace with myself.

"Is he at least half as stunning as his brother?" Rebekah persisted, and I could see her smiling once more.

"He is pretty handsome, I'll admit," I told her, a giggle coming to my voice as I thought of Damon's dreamy ebony colored hair, his pale cerulean eyes, his crooked smile and his sexy jaw line.

"Well, then at least he's that. You've got to meet Stefan, Bonnie. I think you and him will be a perfect match," She replied, her tone wistful. "As much as I'd like him for myself,"

"Bekah," I warned teasingly.

"Fine, fine. But he is sex on a stick," She sighed deeply.

"Sex on a stick?" I rolled my eyes at her Caroline-y comment. "Did Caroline lend you that term?"

"Maybe… Okay, I'll invite him to the Grill. I was just about to head out actually,"

"Good idea. I can't wait," I responded, wondering what Stefan looked like. He seemed like the perfect guy. And I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while… Sure, Kol and Klaus were fun to joke around with but I didn't have any intention of anything serious coming out of our flirty relationships.

"So did you tell Elena?" She pressed.

"Um Caroline called me about the party so I told her to text Elena," I informed her, running a hand through my hair.

"Cool," She sounded faraway for a second then she giggled and came back, "Stefan says _buon giorno!_" She informed me, happily.

"What?" The. Heck?

"It means Hello," Rebekah responded, as if she was a connoisseur of the Italian language.

"Since when are you an expert on Italian?" I asked, amusement seeping into my voice.

"I've always been a natural at picking up languages," Rebekah's British accent made her tone all the more formal but I laughed despite myself.

"Yes, sure. Well, see you at the Grill, then?" I asked, breezily, excited to meet Mr. Dreamy Stefan.

"It's a plan, babe. But you can tell Damon to come too if you want. I'm curious to meet him to be honest," She replied, hopefully.

"_No!"_I shouted into the phone, "I mean no, I think he's busy unpacking and getting settled in," I lied articulately because I really didn't want him to tag along with me.

"Okay," Rebekah sounded shocked by my response to her suggestion, "Bye then," She hung up and I put the phone back with a clang.

I ran upstairs to grab my cell phone then hurried back down and fumbled for my car keys and was about to start out of the door before I remembered Damon. I sighed, knowing I should ask him if he wants to grab dinner but not really wanting to. I had to ask though because I didn't know if there was any food in the house or not and it'd be evil to leave him to starve alone on his first day in America. I gritted my teeth and walked into the living room only to smack face-first into Damon's chest.

_Ooof. _I stepped back, staggering slightly and Damon caught my arm, chuckling. "Hey, you're quite clumsy aren't you?" He asked, a humorous tone to his voice.

I shot him an annoyed look, "Seriously? You're the one who was standing in my face like a wall," I responded, irked.

Damon looked hurt for a second before he grinned. "I'm a hot wall though, right?" He asked, leaning forward so he was right up in my face. Was he freaking serious?

"Um, do I really have to answer that?" I shot him a smirk back even though he was hot but I'd never admit that to him. Ever. I could tell he'd use it against me forever and after. I knew that much about him.

"This isn't some question about the Theory of Relativity. We both know the correct answer," He responded, conceitedly, and I noticed that he was now really close to me, so close that I could taste his warm breath on my lips. I couldn't formulate a sentence.

I took a few steps back and shakily breathed in. "Shut up. I swear to God, I've never met anyone so-" I started, fervently.

"Perfect? Amazing? Irreplaceable?" Damon batted his eyelashes at me in a way that made me want to giggle but I wouldn't give him that much satisfaction. I shot him a disgusted look as I waved away his answers.

"The term I was going to go for was infuriating actually," I responded, crisply.

A strange look crossed Damon's face then he shrugged, "Whatever. So where are you going?" He asked, looking at the car keys which were in my hand. I'd forgotten that I was holding them.

"Out," I said, snappily, and I forgot all offers of asking him to come and started out of the room. For all I cared, he could starve alone at home until he was nothing but the remains of a vain human being. I knew I was being harsh and over the top but he really annoyed the piss out of me.

Damon, needless to say, followed. "I overheard you on the phone. You're going to some café or something and I know for a fact that your little friend invited me but you said I was unpacking; I'm not," He expressed, a confident and haughty look on his face.

I shot him my most confident look. "Well, I've uninvited you," I told him, folding my arms across my chest and staring him straight in the eyes to show him that I was not kidding.

"Aww, why would you do that, girlfriend? I'm so handsome aren't I?" His blue eyes flashed deviously as he put on a girl's voice to imitate me from earlier.

I blushed furiously because I couldn't believe he'd been snooping. "I can't believe you were eavesdropping on my conversation! That's so rude, Damon. You know what they say about eavesdroppers though," I smirked at the end of my words, already over my little outburst.

My cheeks returned to their normal color and Damon shrugged, "I don't care what they say about eavesdroppers. I'm coming along with you, _innamorata_," He said, "You should really give me a tour of your little town. It's my first time visiting Virginia,"

"No tours and you're not coming along," I said, stubbornly, "You've annoyed me too much. I don't know of anyone who comes to a stranger's house and acts like a total brat,"

Damon snorted, "A brat? Is that the best you can do?" He shot me a hundred watt smile, "What if I said please?" He leaned forward and shot me a sweet look.

I pushed him away, "Then I'd still say no way in hell," I responded, as I approached the front door, opening it with one hand and balancing my purse and my car keys in one hand.

"If you don't let me come, I'll call my little brother and tell him what you and your friend were saying about him. I'm sure he'd love to know how he is 'sex on a stick'." Damon's blue eyes twinkled in a way that made me want to slap him.

My cheeks warmed and I wondered how many times he'd made me blush. "You wouldn't," I shot him my most icy glare. He didn't even squirm under it. He just stared back at me, that exasperating, conceited look on his face.

"Oh but I would. What do I have to lose? It's not as if we're friends or anything…" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Arrghhh! You are so incredibly annoying, did you know that?" I blurted out, angrily.

"And you are so cute when you're angry," Damon sang back to me and I gritted my teeth together, trying to control my temper. I thought for a second and reached a compromise in my mind.

"If you come, you can't annoy me or my friends," I specified, "Go find someone else to hang out with. Anybody. Just stay out of my way,"

"But I _want_ to hang out with you and your friends and Stefano will be there so it's only fair you let me stay," He responded, in a matter of fact tone.

I grinned at Damon's naming of his brother but didn't let it spread across my face so he wouldn't notice I was amused. "Why do you want to hang out with me? Are you insistent on making this my summer of hell?" I demanded.

"No, dear. I just want us to BFF's," Damon retorted, reaching forward and slipping his arms around my shoulder. "Come on, you know I'm so cool,"

I pushed him off me, narrowing my eyes at him. "Weirdo," I stated.

"I am. But Luka never said you were this uptight," Damon responded, shaking his finger at me as if he was reprimanding me. He made me so mad I wanted to bite it off his hand. And I tried to but he pushed his hand away, a surprised look on his face, "Or a Cannibal?" He smirked then.

"Oh I'm a cannibal alright," I smirked back at him jokily, "I especially like eating jerks like you and chewing them out again,"

"Ouch," Damon responded, an expressionless look on his face.

"Yeah, it'll hurt," I retorted before I started towards the car, closing the door behind me.

Damon caught it and hurried after me, slamming the door behind us. I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the driver's seat of my light blue Prius and Damon slouched over to the passenger seat, climbing in and closing the door behind him. I started the engine, keeping my eyes on the road as I pulled the car out of the driveway.

I turned the volume up on my radio, surprised that Damon wasn't speaking. Finally some peace and quiet. "_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell… I looked to you as a friend but now you're in my way," _I hummed along to the catchy tone of Carly Rae Jepson's 'Call Me Maybe'. Sure, the song was overrated but it had a ring to it and I liked it.

"This song is _annoying_," Damon moaned, a few seconds later. I knew his silence was too good to be true so I pasted a sweet smile on my face.

"Well then that's the both of you," I retorted, turning it up.

"_Your stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showing… hot night wind was blowing, where you think you're going, baby?" _

Damon turned it down, "Have you even seen the music video? The guy she liked was _gay _at the end," He commented, his Italian accent tingeing his voice and reminding me of who he was. I didn't even know why he'd watch the music video except with the sole purpose of knowing that he'd, in the future, annoy me with this superfluous piece of information.

"Are you stating similarities between you two?" I asked, sarcastically, as I turned the music up again, trying to focus on it.

"_But here's my number so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe," _

Damon pressed the 'volume down' button and I couldn't believe myself that he was actually this annoying. "Very funny. But do you know how many girls I've dated? More than the girls in your whole high school," He sounded proud at his accomplishment.

"Is that supposed to make you endearing?" I asked, not surprised that he was a player back in his own school; he looked like just the type to play with girls hearts and stomp on them. He was a lethal combination: looks and with a dry sense of humor that I was sure some girls found adorable but not me. "Oh so in addition to your irritating personality, you're a player too? What did you have to do to trick them into dating you, lover boy? Or did you just force them without asking them their permission? That's illegal here in the States, you know" I quipped, happy with myself for coming up with these comebacks.

Damon laughed, amused by my previous comment that any other boy would have found insulting: "You're absolutely hilarious, you know that? I bet that you, on the other hand, have never had a boyfriend before or even a first kiss," He accused and I scoffed.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll have you know, all the boys here in Mystic Falls want to date me," I responded, proudly, shooting him a self-satisfied look. That was vain of me to say but Damon really threw me off the edge.

"Yeah, and I'm Barack Obama," He responded, shooting me a disbelieving look.

"Oh wait, that was a lie. All of the _single_ boys want to date me," I responded, smartly. "I bet you stole girls from their relationships and then dumped them on their asses again once you'd done whatever you wanted to them,"

Damon was silent for a few seconds and I felt mean because of that last comment but I pushed the feeling away, knowing that he couldn't possibly be hurt. I took his silence as an opportunity to turn the music up.

"_I took my time with the fall, you gave me nothing at all but still you're in my way… I beg and borrow and steal; at first sight it was real.." _

Damon's hand met mine on the volume button and I actually felt a spark of electricity. It was strange but true. His eyes met mine and I actually got distracted from driving, swerving the car slightly but I caught it at the last second, pulling into a space in front of the Grill. Thankfully, we'd arrived. Damon's crystal blue eyes bore into mine and I couldn't look away.

"So what's your name, Miss-All-The-Boys-Chase-Me?" He asked, in a softer tone than I'd heard him speak in all day.

I sighed, "It's Bonnie," I said, finally, and Damon nodded.

"It means 'beautiful and good' in Scottish you know," He responded, smirking. "Your parents couldn't have been more off,"

I glared at him, smacking his hand away from under mine. And he was back to the Great Jerk. "Don't judge me, you don't know me," I responded, angrily, as I got up, slamming the car door in frustration as I exited.

Damon got out too and I locked the car quickly. "_You don't know a thing about me,"_ He sang from that Kelly Clarkson song 'Mr. Know it All' and I had to concede that he was a good singer. Urgh. But he was such an infuriating jerk at the same time.

"I'm glad; I wouldn't want to know anything about you," I replied, hoisting my purse up. I sneaked a look in my rearview mirror at my reflection, found myself presentable and faced Damon again, only to find him already at the door of the Grill.

Swearing under my breath and wondering why God had chosen to burden me with this jerk all summer, I followed him inside towards my friends.

* * *

**A/N: And here's chapter 1! I wanted to get it posted before I travel tomorrow so I worked extra hard and got it out : ) I hope you guys liked it!**

**WOW at the response to this story! I hope I've done you proud. This is the annoying Damon from season 1 that I know I've been missing… I'm sick of him being Elena's lapdog in Season 3 so I just wanted to post this : ) Yay to old asshole Damon! LMAO. **

**Anyway, I wanted to THANK YOU for all the reviews : ) I truly appreciate every single one of them and take them into consideration while writing so TELL ME what you want to happen between Bamon… ideas, events? I have some things planned out but I need more ideas, Thanks? **

**Speaking of Elena, I don't know if I'm going to pair her with Stefan or not… Still thinking it over lol.. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW? For me? **

**Love to y'all!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **

**A/N: Well by the way, this is inspired by The Wanted's song 'Chasing The Sun' so for those of you who wanted to know why it was called that, that is the reason. And there will be some parts in Damon's P.O.V so you get what he's thinking too! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the previous chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it : ) **


	3. Hot Jerk

**Chasing the Sun**

**Chapter 2- Hot Jerk **

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know this chapter is very very late but I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted to take with this story and I've finally decided. I'm going to add some mystery into it and make it less fluffy so it's not just going to be your typical summer fic, you understand? It's gonna be a ROLLERCOASTER ride, lemme tell you and this Bamon's a slow burn but we'll get some Bamon eventually…. **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review and I hope you like what I'm doing with the fic. Oh and I put a poll on my profile about Stefan in this story… I still don't know who to pair him with.. :O **

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Read! : ) **

The fresh air of the air-conditioning hit me in the face almost as soon as I entered the Grill and I smiled because I loved the feeling of the unsullied, pure coolness that the air conditioner released against my skin, especially on a warm day. I followed Damon into the Grill and it looked like he'd spotted Stefan because he made a beeline for my friends' table.

I followed him, noticing that Rebekah, Matt and Caroline were already at the table in addition to a copper haired, leaf green eyed gorgeous boy who I assumed was Stefan. I put a smile on my face as I approached them, noticing that Damon was kissing Rebekah's hand much to Matt's displeasure. Then he kissed Caroline's hand and I was glad that Tyler wasn't here because he had a bit of a fiery temper and he wouldn't appreciate some half Italian half American guy kissing his girl's hand. I had a feeling that Damon didn't care what anyone thought.

"Hey everyone," I cried, sliding into an empty seat, conveniently located between Stefan and Rebekah. My blonde best friend winked at me as I sat down, discreetly gesturing to Stefan.

My friends echoed their 'hello's and I noticed that Caroline was typing frantically into her phone. I turned my attention to Stefan who was studying me, "Hi, you must be Stefan, Damon's brother," I gestured to Damon who had taken the seat next to Caroline and was looking around at my friends. I had this feeling that he was checking everyone out and sizing them up and I didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, I am," Stefan replied, his English just as adept as his brother's. "You must be Bonnie. Rebekah's told me a lot about you. You certainly are as beautiful as she said you were," He smiled and took my hand, placing a gentle kiss to it that made my insides turn to mush. I made a mental note to thank Bekah for her kind words.

"That's sweet-," I started and Damon cut me off.

"It is. Drop the act, Stefan. I know better than anyone that you're not exactly Prince freaking Charming," He said, bluntly. He looked around the table, looking irritated for some reason, "Ladies, he's on the rebound so anything you think he feels for you is just a retaliation from his previously consuming love affair with his ex-girlfriend,"

"Damon!" I hissed, unable to believe how rude he could be to his brother in front of strangers.

Damon just shot me a detached look, "It's just the facts. I'm going to go get a drink," He said, gruffly, standing up and heading to the bar.

We all stared after him. Caroline looked up from her texting:

"What just happened?" She asked, looking perplexed.

"Damon just happened," Stefan put in from beside me, in a bored voice. He looked slightly embarrassed though at his brother's comment which made me think that it was in fact true.

"Is he even legal?" I asked, gesturing to him talking to the bartender.

Stefan sighed, "The drinking age here is 21 so no. He's 18 going on 19," He informed us all, looking more comfortable now that his brother had left the table.

"A senior fresh out of high school," Rebekah put in, calculating mentally.

Stefan nodded, "Yes, he just graduated," He confirmed, turning back to me. "What he said, it's only half true… I was really in love with my ex-girlfriend or something like that but this was a long time ago, like a year," He looked a little abashed so I sighed.

"You don't need to explain, Stefan," I told my new friend, touching his shoulder lightly. He smiled at me about to open his mouth once more but I held up my hand. "What's done is done… And let's leave your annoying brother to do what he wants," I snuck a look at Damon who was still arguing at the bar, an irked look on his face.

"So what are you guys going to order?" Caroline asked, speaking up. "I've heard that the grilled chicken Caesar salad is to _die for_. Right, Mattie?" She asked Matt who had a job as a busboy here on most days of the week. Today was one of his days off.

Matt shrugged, "Yeah, the mayor and her friends are crazy about it but I'm going to go for something fried. Fried chicken maybe," He grinned, "Becks, what are you going to order?"

Rebekah picked the menu up for a second then grinned, putting it back down. "I'll take the Mystic Grill Special Sandwich. The starting of a spectacular summer deserves some calories," She laughed, and I smiled.

"I'll take one too," I said and Stefan nodded, "Me too,"

We called a waitress over and told her our requests, adding some bottomless sodas to the order. I kept my eye on Damon who was sitting at the bar drinking a Pepsi and I couldn't help but laugh.

He must've heard me laughing because he turned and fixed me with an irritated look. I shot him a sweet smile and turned back to my friends.

"Why were you laughing?" Rebekah asked, shooting me a questioning look.

"Damon's drinking a Pepsi at the bar," I told her and she giggled too.

"He must be too embarrassed to get his bottom back over here so he just ordered a Pepsi there," She commented, "Poor thing,"

Stefan looked amused too, "So do you guys come here a lot?" He asked, looking around like he was impressed with the Grill. It wasn't half bad, I had to admit. It was a pretty decent place to hang out sometimes with live bands and open mike nights. I remembered when Caroline serenaded Matt-who she was dating previously- with her remake of The Bangles' 'Eternal Flame'.

"Yeah," Caroline put in, beaming, "It's our favorite hang out place, I think."

I nodded along with her then realized something. "Did you text Elena?" I remembered our brunette friend, feeling terrible. We'd forgotten about her and then we'd gone and ordered without her too.

Caroline nodded, "She's got some family thing with her parents and Jeremy; some dinner to celebrate her Aunt Jenna's engagement or something," She told us all, putting her phone down for the first time. "She said she was going to be at the party tomorrow though,"

"Wait a second, Jenna got engaged?" I asked and Rebekah's blue eyes widened from beside me.

"Was it to Logan Scumfell?" She put in, her British accent popping. She still looked surprised, her blue kohl surrounded eyes wide.

"I don't know. She was very vague about things to be honest. It was a weird text," Caroline submitted, shooting us a confused look.

"Things must be busy what with the whole engagement thing," I said, feeling a pang of sadness that Elena hadn't told me about her Aunt's engagement. I mean, we were all close friends so it hurt that she'd told Caroline and not me or Rebekah.

Caroline nodded, seeing Stefan's blank face. "Elena's our fourth girlfriend. We're like inseparable," She explained to him, "And you'll see her tomorrow at my big blowout party. You're cordially invited," She smiled kindly and I was glad she wasn't flirting with Stefan like she'd always flirted before she'd gotten together with Tyler.

"Thank you," Stefan said with a slight smile, "Who else is going?" He looked over at me with a fond expression.

The guy was sweet beyond words. I smiled at him, "I am. Caroline would kill me if I decided to blow her off," I commented causing Caroline to mock-glare at me.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, just as a certain Damon Salvatore slid back into his seat next to Caroline.

"Okay, who's ready to order?" He said, as if nothing had happened. Weirdo.

"We already ordered, Brother," Stefan told him, rolling his eyes and I immediately felt sorry for the guy. He had to deal with Damon on a daily basis all year round. That could be no easy task in itself.

"How considerate of you all," Damon met my eyes and smirked and I just glared at him.

"We forgot you were even here with us," I spoke, resting my hand on my chin and shooting him a dangerous smile.

Damon suddenly got a dramatic look on his face, "Baby, don't pretend you don't care because you do," He responded, causing some confused looks to fly between my friends at his term of endearment.

"Don't call me that, Damon. And why would I care about an asshole like you?" I responded, feeling nasty but he'd embarrassed me in front of my friends and my potential more than friend Stefan. Now they all looked like they thought something was going on with Damon and me.

He ignored me, turning to them instead. "Bonnie and I had one of those instant connections. It was love at first sight," He smirked, reaching his hand across the table towards me. "Right Bonnita?"

I slapped his hand away, "More like hate at first sight. What are you going on about, Damon?" I demanded, much the amusement of my friends. I could just see Rebekah shooting me a 'what the hell' look out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said, done with his nonsense, standing up and grabbing my purse. "Bekah, Care, you girls coming?"

They both nodded and got up, following me. We'd left Matt alone with the Salvatore brothers and for that feat, I wished him good luck.

We entered the ladies room and both blondes turned their inquisitive looks towards me. "What the heck is going on with Damon?" Caroline asked me, hands on her hips. "Didn't you say you were setting her up with Stefan, Bekah?" She turned to look at our British friend who nodded fervently.

I let out a deep sigh, "Nothing is going on with Damon, okay. As you both know, I just met him today and he is a complete and utter jerk," I told them, as honestly as I could. "He loves picking on me and making me look like a complete ass. That's all there is to it,"

"He is a jerk," Caroline agreed, "But he's a _hot_ jerk,"

"He is handsome like you said, Bon," Rebekah put in, "But I think you should keep to Stefan because Damon just cries out 'danger',"

"He has this sexy, danger guy vibe," I put in, thinking of Damon for a second, "but there's nothing between us. If there was, I would have told you guys! Besides, I'm not the kind of girl to start something after one day of meeting someone,"

"He was saying some crap about love at first sight," Caroline put in, skeptically. She pulled out her tube of lipgloss and reapplied, smacking her lips together with a pop.

I raised my eyebrow, "Have you seen him? He's a player. I doubt he knows what love even is," I spoke confidently because I knew it was the truth. Or at least I was partially sure about it.

"I think he wouldn't know what love was even if it came here and bit him in the bottom," Rebekah added, smoothing her straight blonde locks down.

Caroline and I giggled, "I'm hungry. Do you think our food came or not yet?" I questioned, feeling starving. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast before Rebekah showed up.

"I hope it did. I'm hungry too," Caroline put in.

Rebekah turned away from the mirror, "Okay, I'm ready for my close up," She pretended to put a camera frame around her face, posing, and Caroline and I laughed.

"Come on, Cindy Crawford," Caroline cried, before she took us both by the hands and dragged us outside to where Matt and the Salvatore's were waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, our food is here," I cried, happily, sliding into my seat and digging in. The girls settled down and we realized that the table was silent.

"Whose funeral was it today?" Rebekah asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Stefan smiled up at her, "No one's. We were just having some quiet time, right Damon?" He looked over at his brother who was glaring down at his empty plate. I felt a tad bit sorry for him but not enough to speak to him.

The table was silent once more and I wondered what had happened while we were gone. I shared a confused look with Rebekah who looked alarmed.

"Um, what happened while we were gone?" I asked, between bites of food.

"Nothing, Bonnie. Honestly. We were just sitting here silently," Stefan told me, a smile playing on his lips.

I didn't believe him but I decided I'd force it out of Damon later when we got back home. I finished eating my meal, making small talk with Matt and the girls. Both Salvatore's were eerily silent for the length of the meal.

We heard the door of the Grill open and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "There are my dear brothers," She said, and I saw Kol and Klaus Mikaelson entering, playful looks on their faces.

They saw us and waved, approaching the table and Rebekah glared at them. "Brothers, do you really have to come join us at our table? Do you not have any friends at all?" She asked, as annoyed as she always was when any of her brothers joined us. I personally found them fun.

"These are our friends, right Bon Bon?" Kol asked, coming over to my seat, leaning in and placing a friendly kiss to my cheek. He blew a kiss to Caroline who rolled her eyes and pretended to catch it. Klaus ruffled up her hair and she glared at him, swatting him away. "Kiddo," He teased.

"Shut up, Klaus," Caroline responded, turning back to her phone, irritated.

"We're all friends," I replied and Rebekah sighed because she knew I was a sucker for her brothers. "Klaus, how are you?" I called as Kol pulled up a seat to the table and Klaus passed by Caroline to slide into the last empty seat next to Stefan.

Klaus shot me a warm look, "Fine, love," His ruby red lips formed a smile and he leaned across the table to give me a hug. I hugged him back noticing that Stefan's eyes were locked on us, confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Oh, Let me make the introductions then," Rebekah said, "This is Stefan, the one Finn was exchanged for," She gestured to Stefan and the Mikaelson brothers nodded pleasantly at him, "and this lovely guy here is Damon, the one Bonnie's brother Luka was exchanged for," She sarcastically said, pointing to Damon who didn't even acknowledge them when they called out a 'Hello'.

"Nice to meet you both," Kol said and Klaus nodded along with him.

"Where have you been all day?" Rebekah asked irritably, looking at both brothers.

"We were at Virginia Beach surfing," Klaus put in, winking at me, "I'm the surf King of Virginia,"

"No offense brother but you fell off the board a couple of times," Kol retorted, "I'm the Surf King of Virginia," He stuck his tongue out.

"No, Kol, It's me," Klaus retorted and I could tell this was going to go on for a long time so I spoke up:

"You both are the Surf Kings of Virginia. Does that make you feel better?" I asked, shooting them teasing smiles.

The brothers looked over at me and Klaus's face broke out into a smile, "Yes, I think it does," He responded kindly.

"Me too," Kol put in suddenly and he shot me one of his best grins. "You the gal, Bon,"

"Thanks," I turned back to my meal and I could feel Rebekah's eyes on me, a smirk on her lips.

Caroline suddenly got up, "I have to go, guys. Some of my party supplies need to be picked up," She exclaimed before she turned to the Mikaelson brothers, "You guys are coming right?"

Kol shrugged, "If I have time, I think I might try to make it," He said.

Caroline scoffed, "Kol, you're not a VIP, dude. My party is going to be the best," She admitted before she sighed, "And Bonnie's coming,"

Both brothers confirmed their attendance at the party and I felt rather flattered at the fact that my presence at the party would make or break theirs. I knew that flirting around with both of them might be wrong but I wasn't leading them on or anything… They knew that I was just having fun, didn't they?

Caroline grinned, "Excellent," She commented as she slid past the table. She turned back to look at us, "Ciao everyone!" She winked at Stefan as she exited and he grinned.

"Bye," I called, and Caroline waved at us and exited the Grill. "So where are you guys from in Italy?" I asked both Salvatore's though I mostly directed my attention to Stefan.

"Um, Florence," Stefan put in with a kind smile. Damon blew my question off, watching Kol and Klaus out of the corner of his eye with a calculating look, as if he was trying to figure them out.

Kol snatched a French fry from on my plate, "We went on vacation to Italy once," He commented and I pushed the plate towards him, my stomach full. Kol accepted it with a wink and I smiled at him as he started to eat.

"Really? Was Becks with you?" I gestured to my blonde best friend who was concentrating on eating. She looked up at the mention of her name.

"No. It was just Dad and the boys, a couple of years ago," She commented, "Mummy and me went to the Bahamas. Do you remember that summer?" She asked.

I nodded because I did. It was a summer of hanging out with Caroline and Elena without Rebekah or any of the Mikaelsons around. "Yeah," I murmured, "I think I do,"

"When can we leave,_ innamorata?" _Damon's voice cut in to the atmosphere.

I pretended to ignore him because I didn't know what the heck that meant but it wasn't me. And it probably wasn't pleasant either. "What are your plans for tonight?" I asked Kol, who was on my nearest side. I sipped on my soda, listening to Kol as he spoke about how he was just going to rest because he'd had a long day, until I felt a shot of pain at my shins. Someone had kicked me.

"Ow," I exclaimed, reaching down to rub my shin.

"Are you okay, Bon?" Kol put in, concerned.

I looked up to meet Damon's grinning face and I knew in that moment that it was him who had kicked me. "That jerk kicked me under the table," I burst out angrily and Stefan opened his mouth to reprimand Damon but Kol beat him:

"What is your problem…." He trailed off, looking irritated. Even Klaus and Matt had turned to Damon. I could see Rebekah rolling her eyes from beside me.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon supplied, with a slight roll of his eyes.

Kol looked pissed off now. "Whatever. Why did you kick her across the table?" He asked him, defensively.

I opened my mouth to speak and Damon just smirked, "Why are you defending her? Are you her boyfriend, because I'm rather confused. Or is it him?" He gestured to Klaus who had a look of displeasure on his face. "Or is she screwing you both?"

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, just as I shot Damon a death glare.

"This is none of your freaking business," I snapped, my cheeks warming.

Damon sighed, "Oh but it is. I want to know," He put in, in this annoying way.

"You can want anything," Kol snapped, "But that doesn't mean you're going to get it, ass,"

Damon got a dangerous look in his eyes, standing up. "What did you just call me?" He spat out, a furious look on his face.

Kol stood up too so they were facing each other across the table. "An ass. Because that's what you are…" He stood his ground, fiercely.

Damon glared at him and was about to lunge when I cried out, "Enough,"

"Everyone's looking at us," Rebekah commented, "Sit down, Kol,"

"No, Rebekah," Kol didn't even tear his eyes from Damon's.

"When are we leaving, Bonnie?" Damon sang, his icy-blue gaze fixed on Kol's chocolate brown one.

I sighed, "I think we should leave before you start a fight." I stood up reluctantly, patting Rebekah's shoulder. She shot me an understanding look. "It was nice meeting you, Stefan," I smiled at him and he nodded.

"You too. See you at Caroline's party?"

"Yeah… bye Klaus," I gestured to Klaus who was sitting next to Matt, both of them staring at the overhead TV. Klaus's blue eyes met mine and he grinned, "Bye Bon Bon,"

I smiled and slid past my place to Kol. I stood in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulder. He looked away from Damon and at me. "I don't trust that guy," He commented in a quiet but firm voice, his British accent ringing in his voice.

"My Dad's still home," I promised him in a hushed voice. "And I can take care of myself,"

"Pfft," Kol swatted my comment away but he sighed, "If you need anything call me, anytime," He said, a determined tone in his voice.

I nodded, "I will. You're a great friend, Kol," I promised before I leaned forward to hug him, breathing in his familiar scent. He leaned into me and I heard Damon's voice again.

"Hurry up, I'm sick and tired of waiting for you," His voice was distant and I looked up to glare at him and saw him standing by the door.

I rolled my eyes and Kol gritted his teeth as I stepped back. "Bye," I mouthed before I plodded over to where Damon was standing, tapping his foot. He exited and I followed him silently to the car, furious at Damon for ruining my lunch with my friends. I climbed into the driver's seat of my car and started the engine, Damon sliding into the passenger seat.

I tapped my fingers on the dashboard as I pulled out of the parking lot, trying to release my anger at Damon. I turned onto the main road and Damon spoke up:

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, a while later.

I shot him a brief look, "Why would I be mad?" I asked sarcastically, "You made fun of me in front of my friends and made me leave early because you were going to punch one of my friends…"

"That guy wants to be more than just friends," Damon put in, missing the point completely. "Maybe its guy intuition but… yeah, definitely digging on you… and his brother too…woo, that rhymes," He chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle and I forced my firm look back onto my face. "Damon. I'm seriously annoyed… it was humiliating that I had to leave because you were going to pick a fight… on your first day here," I trailed off, as I pulled into my road.

"Your 'friend' was being a dick," He commented, angrily, as he ran a hand through his sleek hair.

I glared at him, "The only one being a dick there was you," I burst out and Damon didn't say anything as I pulled into the driveway behind my Dad's car, signaling that he was actually home from work. I remembered that he was taking off tomorrow morning for a month and sighed, wondering how I was going to deal with Damon on my own. It would probably be a disaster.

"Your Dad's home, right?" Damon put in, as I parked the car and stopped the engine. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, flinging my door open and climbing out. I walked towards the front door, letting Damon lock up the car. I pressed the doorbell and a few moments later, my Dad opened the door.

"Kitten," Dad greeted, throwing his arms around me and hugging me close. I hugged him back.

"Daddy," I replied, "You're actually home before I go to sleep, for once," I added, with a smile. I watched as his emerald colored eyes which were the same as mine saddened.

"You know I have to work," He commented and I noted sourly how he was acting. He loved work. It was practically his wife and family.

I nodded as Damon cleared his throat. I'd forgotten about him. "Dad, this is Damon Salvatore," I introduced as Damon stepped forward, offering his hand. Dad and Damon shook hands firmly and Dad nodded.

"You're the exchange student," He commented and he let us in, closing the door behind us. I hung my key up near the door and followed Damon and my Dad into the living room.

"Yes," I heard Damon respond, "I'm from Italy, sir," His tone was polite and I was shocked at the fact that he could actually be civil.

"I've been there on business," I watched my Dad settle down into his armchair, gesturing to the seat beside him for Damon."I stayed there a couple of months,"

"May I inquire what you were working as?" Damon asked, his tone still gracious. My jaw dropped as I watched them speak about Dad's business and promoting it abroad. I felt like I was watching a foreign Damon, other than the jerk I'd gotten to know.

"Can you get us some coffee, Bon?" Dad cut in, and when I nodded he turned to Damon. "Do you want yours with cream and sugar?"

"Cream and a spoon of sugar, please." Damon's tone was well mannered and Dad nodded,

"You know how I like it," He smiled before they went back to their conversation, leaving me standing there.

I was about to turn and go to the kitchen to make their coffees when Damon turned back at me subtly and winked.

I glared at him before I went to make their goddamn coffees.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so… I'm not very pleased with that but it's just so we get to know Bamon a bit better! :D And I hope you liked it.**

**What do you guys expect to happen next? Tell me tell me!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Oh and vote on the poll about who you want Stefan to be with on my profile : ) **

**Thanks and I hope you liked that xD **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Not at all. **


	4. Damon Issues

**Chasing The Sun**

**Chapter 3- Damon Issues**

I stared at my face in the mirror as I glided my red toothbrush through my mouth, gently scrubbing my teeth. I spat out the toothpaste into the sink and was about to start scrubbing my teeth again when I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Are you done, Bonnita?" I recognized the voice as Damon's. It was strange how we'd hardly known each-other a day yet his voice was already engraved into my mind like it was written in stone.

"5 more minutes," I replied, not even looking his way. I continued brushing my teeth and jumped about 5 feet into the air when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. "Damon!" I exclaimed, "I said 5 more minutes not 5 more seconds… and there's a bathroom next to Luka's room," I realized, a moment later as I rinsed my mouth out.

Damon got an irritating smirk on his face, "But I want to use this one," He said, firmly, his voice tinged with his slightly Italian accent.

I shot him a weird look, "Why?" I asked as I began to apply some moisturizer to my face. Damon watched me, transfixed for a few seconds before he grinned.

"Because I like annoying you, that's why," He responded, crisply.

I turned around to face him, massaging the last of my moisturizer into my skin. I glared at him, "Are you going to keep annoying me all summer then?" I asked him, shooting him an exasperated look.

A slow smirk spread across Damon's face, "That's the plan, Bonnita," He replied, as he edged past me into the bathroom.

"Don't call me that," I snapped back immediately and I didn't even hear Damon's sure-to-be-smug reply because in that second, the bathroom door slammed in my face. "HEY! I wasn't done yet!" I screamed, pounding on the door. I could hear the sound of Damon's laughter echoing inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

_I was standing in some dark, eerie corridor in an unknown house. I didn't know where I was but I knew that somewhere inside me told me that I needed to know and that I did in fact know deep in my heart. I looked down at my clothes, noticing that I was dressed in a little black dress that reached halfway down my thighs and I had silver sandals on my feet. I couldn't remember when I'd put that on or how I'd even gotten here which confused me to no end. I heard footsteps behind me, the heavy tap of leather shoes getting closer and I followed the instinct that told me to run. I took off bolting down the corridor, my breathing getting heavier the faster I went. I ran down a winding staircase, leaning forward precariously to move at the quickest velocity I could and taking care not to trip and fall to my untimely death. At the bottom of the staircase, I found a giant brown door. I ran towards it, still hearing the footsteps behind me and the morbid sound of panting. I flung the door open and ran down the steps and towards something that looked like some woods._

_I took off, twisting and turning between trees and then creeping under branches to get into the best hiding place I could. I kept on moving and found myself in the middle of the woods and thankfully, I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. I'd lost whoever it was. I wiped my sweaty forehead and rested my body against a tree, heaving and panting, trying to catch my breath again. I was filled with a sense of utter relief that I'd gotten away from my pursuer but I was also bewildered. _

_What was I supposed to do now? I didn't know. I didn't even know how I got to this place or where on earth I was and I felt the fear slowly building up inside me, pervading all my senses and making me numb. I felt lost and perplexed and scared and I hated that. _

_"Bonnie," I heard the whisper behind me and I whipped my head around to see Damon standing there, dressed in some black jeans and a black shirt, his cerulean eyes glinting brightly in the moonlight that the almost nonexistent gaps in the trees let seep through. Reprieve washed automatically over me and I walked towards him._

_"Damon, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?" I asked, my mind a jumble of questions that I was trying to word as coherently as I could. _

_Damon put a hand to my mouth, in a gesture that was almost sensual, "Hush, we're hiding out," He muttered, leaning towards me so that our faces were almost touching. I felt my breath catch as his light baby blue eyes stared into my own. I felt his hand linger at my bare shoulder and my skin tingled there. _

_"Why are we hiding out?" I added in a whisper, shivering as his hand trailed down my back and he pulled me close. _

_"Because I want to keep you safe," He whispered back, as he held me close to his body. It was so weird but it felt so right. Like I was exactly where I needed to be. _

_"Safe from whom? The person who was running after me?" I questioned, a moment later._

_Damon froze, his eyes widening. "Someone was running after you?" His blue eyes burned with anger and possessiveness and I didn't know how I felt about that._

_I nodded, gulping at his expression. "Who could it be?" I murmured._

_"I don't know," Damon said, "Wait here," He muttered, before he let go of me. "Promise me you'll stay here?" _

_I nodded, "I promise, Damon," I responded, still feeling his touch on my body and wanting him to come back and envelop me into his safe embrace one more time. _

_Damon looked into my eyes once more, "I love you, Bonnie. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe," He spoke surely and boldly and then I was spiraled into a darkness that consumed everything and left me with nothing. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

I woke up from a strange dream, pounding and sweating. I didn't remember much about the dream except the bluish glint of Damon's eyes and the pounding of the footsteps that had almost caught up to me. The rest had been an eerie darkness that had sent a shiver down my spine and try as I could, I couldn't recall anything else about the weird dream.

I climbed up off of my bed, wondering what time it was. I picked my cell phone up and jumped as I saw it was 10:35 AM. I was way too late. Caroline had called me up last night before I went to sleep saying that she wanted me to come to her house at noon so that I could help her get some stuff ready for her party and so that we could later get ready together. Rebekah was supposedly coming too. I quickly hurried into the bathroom and did what I needed to do in there before I hurried back into my room, heading straight for my wardrobe.

I picked out some white shorts and a light green v-neck shirt before I put on my favorite silver necklace with a green and silver-plated 'B' on it. My mother had given it to me on one of my birthdays and it was my favorite of all the things she'd sent me so far. I fingered it with a smile then pulled out my brush and tugged it through my hair until it fell in soft, silky waves down my back. I was glad I was having a pretty good hair day, especially considering I was going to a party.

I picked out the bag I'd filled with my party clothes for Caroline's bash from under my bed and snatched up my cell phone from on my beside table and slipped it into my black diamante purse. I sighed and started out of the room, flicking the light off. I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, in need of a shot of caffeine to kick start my system.

I placed my things on the kitchen table and went over to grab my favorite blue and white stripy mug from on the rack beside the sink. When I couldn't find it, I opted for a plain brown one instead, wondering where it was. I was sure I'd washed it yesterday after Rebekah and I'd had our morning coffees. I made a mental note to search for it when I got back from the party if I still had some energy left. I hated my things going missing.

I grabbed the coffee pitcher, getting ready to heat it up but was shocked to find it already warm which was weird because Dad always left early. _Damon, _I remembered with a slightly sardonic smile. I'd almost forgotten that he was here. I poured some coffee into my mug and reached into the fridge to grab some milk to add onto it because black coffee had never been my thing.

"Good morning," I heard Damon's voice behind me and I straightened up, pouring the milk into my mug.

"Morning," I responded, returning the milk to the fridge and turning to face him.

Damon was dressed in some faded jeans and a gray shirt and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. I got a flashback of him, standing in front of me in my dream with his cerulean eyes glittering in the dim light, and shivered as I remembered how he'd wrapped his arms around me and made me feel so safe, like nothing at all could hurt me.

Damon broke into my thoughts, "So finally sleeping beauty woke up," He smirked, ruining the moment, and I noticed with a roll of my eyes that he had my favorite blue and white mug in his hands. _Typical. _I took a sip of my own drink and shot him my own smirk, trying to push away the aggravation that was already building up in my system because of him.

"When did _you_ wake up?" I asked, curiously, to change the subject.

Damon studied my face before he started speaking, "I've been up since 7 o'clock. I was out and about looking around Mystic Falls; quaint little town you have here…" He trailed off, putting the mug into the sink and starting to wash it.

"7 o'clock? On summer vacation? That's practically illegal here," I joked, drinking more coffee and leaning against the counter to stare at his back. _He had a hot back. _

I pushed that crazy thought away as Damon began to speak again: "Well, you know what they say about the early bird catching the worm," He commented, breezily, as he dried his hands on the towel and turned to stare at me with a strange gaze in his eyes. I couldn't interpret the emotion in them as anything other than mystery.

"And did you?" I raised my eyebrows and sipped some more of my drink.

"Did I what?" Damon's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was deep in thought and I wondered what he was thinking of. I had a feeling he hid a million and one secrets inside him and I was curious to unveil some of them.

"Catch the worm?" I commented as Damon took a few steps towards me, seeming almost predator-like in his stance. I didn't back away even though something about him screamed dangerous.

He shrugged, "I might've," His voice was still pensive and I just watched his intense blue eyes with interest. His eyes were so deep, it was incredible. They weren't just cerulean: they were baby blue with tiny swirls of silver and dark blue swiveling around like a kaleidoscope. Damon stared back at me, a curious, attentive look still evident in his eyes.

"So what are you doing today except for Caroline's party?" He asked gruffly, a moment later.

"I'm going over to her house now to help with some stuff and then we'll get ready… I'll assume you're coming to the party," I responded, gulping the last of my coffee and dumping it into the sink.

Damon nodded, "Yeah…see you there, _Bonnita?" _He asked, as I gathered up my stuff, ready to head to Caroline's. I turned back to fix him with an unfaltering gaze.

"Don't call me that weird nickname," I responded, picking my stuff up. "What are you doing today?" I tried to appear nonchalant but I truly wanted to know.

"Doing some things," Damon said vaguely, turning his eyes sneakily away from mine and taking a few steps away.

"What things?" I pressed, suddenly incredibly nosy because of his actions. He was just so mysterious and odd and I was a curious person.

Damon avoided my eyes, "You're not my keeper. I don't need to tell you everything, Bonnie," He said, with a hint of acidity to his voice.

I frowned deeply, "I never said I was your keeper," I responded, "I guess I'll see you at Care's party then,"

"Yeah, see you then," Damon responded, before he slipped out of the room and I was filled with annoyance and a bit of _hurt t_hat he hadn't told me where he was going. I knew he was free to do what he wanted but it was kind of like a slap in the face that he wouldn't tell me. Not that we were friends, but still…

I rolled my eyes at my own attitude. I shouldn't care about Damon especially when he had mood swings like a pregnant woman. One minute he was all sweet and caring, the next he was cold and distant and the next he was an annoying jerk. I hastily held my stuff to my chest staring at the space he'd just been standing and trying to suppress the curiosity inside me about him that was threatening to spill over. Thankfully, my phone buzzed that moment with Caroline's number.

I picked up quickly, pushing my thoughts about Damon away briskly. "Hi-,"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BONNIE? I MEAN _ELENA'S _HERE AND SHE'S ALWAYS LATE!" I heard my bubbly blonde friend's voice rise in volume on the other side and sighed.

"I'm on my way," I spoke into the phone, "I just had some Damon issues,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So we're making s'mores there and Elena brought some cookies that Jenna baked and we've made some other snacks and stuff," Caroline rambled on to us as we sat at her kitchen table with the party food in front of us. We'd been baking for a couple of hours: sausage rolls, cupcakes, cheese cake bars, brownies and more… We'd prepared the chips and dips and we had the pizza ready and Tyler, Kol and Matt were setting up the decorations at the clearing in the woods where we would be holding the party.

Elena and I watched Caroline frantically type something into her phone, looking as stressed as hell. "Calm down, Caroline… everything's going to be fine," Elena promised from beside me, placing a chip from the overflowing bowl in front of her into her mouth.

Caroline looked up from her phone and glared up at Elena like she'd committed a crime. "This party has to be perfect in order for this summer to be perfect! And you did not just eat that…" She looked at her horrified, and Elena and I burst out laughing at Caroline's over the top attitude.

"She just did," I cried, causing Caroline to scowl and roll her eyes as she typed something else into her giant new Samsung phone. Elena and I shared a look and erupted into some more giggles.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah exclaimed, coming into the room with a giant bag which was filled with cosmetics that Caroline had told her to bring along for us to get ready. Because her mother was an editor for Seventeen Magazine, Rebekah always got the hot, new samples. She had her hair irons and my hairbrush in her other hand.

"Caroline's not letting us eat from the party food," Elena elucidated with a slight grin in Caroline's direction.

"I see," Rebekah smirked, "Well, when are we going to do hair and make-up? There's not long left until the party… just a mere 2 hours," She exclaimed.

Caroline looked up, "Yeah," She looked tired, "I think we're done here… Who wants to go first?" She asked, a grin coming to her lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour and a bit later, we were all dressed and with our hair and make-up ready. My hair was sleek and straight down my back and my eyes were bold, all outlined in kohl and with tons of mascara and eyeliner while the rest of my make-up was simple. I had a bold half red half black dress on and some red high heels and I personally thought I looked great, no cockiness intended.

"So how was Jenna's engagement dinner thing?" I asked Elena who was standing the nearest to me, smacking her lips together after she applied some peachy colored lipstick. She was dressed in a peach figure hugging dress that reached a little above her knees and her sleek chocolate brown hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"It was good… She's really happy with Alaric. She's so sure he's the one for her…" Elena smiled as she turned to look at me, "They act like lovesick teenagers… I'm so jealous…" A wistful look crossed her olive colored face.

I smiled at her, "You'll find your Romeo sooner or later… you're beautiful inside and out," I promised her with a sure look.

Elena sighed and reached forward to hug me, "I'm not really but thanks," She responded, and I could feel her sigh once more as she straightened up. "I put on a few pounds this year…"

"Don't be silly… you look nice," I told her, stepping back to look at her. "Right, girls?" I called over to Rebekah and Caroline who were still finishing up on their make-up.

They both turned to give us thumbs up and I shot Elena a look that said 'see'. Elena smiled at me, kindly, "You look amazing though… stunning… Kol will be pleased," She winked at me and I blushed involuntarily.

"There's nothing between me and Kol… Just some shameless flirting," I clarified as I stuffed my cell phone and brush into my purse. I took a final look at my face, noting how flawless the make-up was, accomplished by the adroit hands of Caroline Forbes, the resident make-up expert.

Elena looked like she didn't believe me, "I think there's more than that between you…" She lowered her voice, "I see the way he looks at you… he'd do anything for you…"

I sighed, "I know… and I would too… but I don't have those kinds of feelings for him," I responded, in a whisper.

"Have you ever tried liking him as more than a friend?" Elena whispered just as Rebekah yelled out:

"What are you guys whispering about over there?"

I shook my head at Elena, signaling to her that we should keep this private because I didn't want Rebekah and Caroline to go on about me and Kol as well. It was enough that Elena constantly felt the need to question what was between us. It wasn't her fault: I knew she was a hopeless romantic but it got annoying sometimes.

"About the party and how we're going to be late," Elena supplied, winking subtly at me.

The girls scrambled to their feet, Caroline muttering about how awful it would be to go to her own party late and I was glad that they hadn't pressed any further about what we'd been talking about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bonnie, for the 50th time today, you look spectacular," Kol commented as he handed me a cup of diet Pepsi which was my favorite soda.

"Thanks, Kol. You don't look half bad either," I responded, cheekily, checking out his black jeans that fit in all the right places and red shirt which brought out the spark in his warm brown eyes.

Kol chuckled, muttering something under his breath as I took a sip of my Pepsi. He took a sip of his own drink and I noticed his eyes fixed on the side of my face, studying my every look and I shot him a tiny smile to which he beamed back with a caring look in his eyes. I remembered what Elena had said about him willing to do anything for me and thought she was probably right.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked, suddenly, putting my drink down.

Kol looked surprised at my words and nodded, eagerly, "Sure, Bonnie… I thought you'd never ask," He placed his own cup on the table and reached his hand out.

I took it with a smile, "You could have asked me," I commented as we moved towards the dance floor, hand in hand.

"I didn't think you'd say yes," He replied, a slightly hurt look in his chocolate brown eyes.

I didn't comment as I brought my hands to his shoulder and he started to sway me to the beat of Conor Maynard's 'Vegas Girl'. I actually had to struggle to keep up with Kol's dancing; he was an adept dancer, a fact of which I hadn't been aware. "Wow, you're good," I looked into his brown eyes as he twirled me around once more. "I didn't know that,"

Kol smirked, "There are loads of things you don't know about me, Bon," He commented, before a hurt look crossed his face. I reached forward and touched his cheek gently, surprising him.

"I want to know more about you," I spoke softly, and Kol pulled me in closer to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," I responded, smiling at him just as I saw Damon appear behind Kol.

"May I interrupt?" Damon asked, and I noted that he was dressed in some freaking leather trousers that looked amazing on him and a navy shirt that made him look as sexy as hell and a whole lot dangerous. I couldn't stop staring at him and he looked back at me, an appreciative look on his face.

A frown crossed Kol's face, "No, you may not," He responded, shooting him a glare.

"I asked her not you, "Damon said, a cold tone to his voice, his ice blue eyes flitting to my own. "Bonnie?"

I hesitated, looking at Kol and then back at Damon who was now extending his hand to me. I couldn't resist, "Just one dance," I shot Kol a look that said I'd be back, "Wait for me near the snacks table?" I asked him and Kol shrugged, letting go of my hand and looking annoyed. I leaned forward and placed a kiss to his cheek, making him freeze in place. Kol nodded and winked at me before he hurried off and I smirked as I took Damon's hand.

Damon had an irritated look on his face, "Finally, he left," He commented, as he pulled me close to him without any respect to my personal space. I couldn't say I minded though; Damon was hot.

"That's rude, okay?" I responded, "He's been my friend for years…"

"Do you kiss all your friends on the cheek?" Damon questioned casually as he started to sway me to the beat.

I faltered, my cheeks warming slightly. "That's none of your business. Why do you want to dance with me anyway? To annoy the hell out of me as usual?" I asked, the irritation I felt clear in my voice.

Damon paused for a second, checking me out. "You look… okay," He commented with a gulp.

I glared at him, "What a compliment," I responded, brazenly, "Please, go on."

Damon smirked then got a serious look on his face, "You look beautiful, Bonnita," He murmured, his Italian accent enunciating his words in a way that made me melt.

I felt my cheeks warm slightly, "Thank you, Damon. You look good too," I responded and for a few moments, we remained in comfortable silence, each one of us eyeing the other with admiration. We stopped trying to keep up with the upbeat music and instead Damon swayed me to our own special beat and in that moment, I felt enclosed in a world of our own. I gazed into Damon's blue stunners as the song faded out and another one began and our song was over.

"This was nice," I commented, a moment later, a slight smile on my lips. "You can be pretty sweet when you want to,"

Damon smiled, actually smiled at me, looking honestly a bit shy. "Thanks, Bonnie. And it was nice," He gazed back at me intensely, a mysterious look in his placid azure orbs and I was about to ask him for another dance when a pretty blonde girl approached us; I recognized her as one of the girls from the drama club at school: Amber something or the other. Was Damon here with her? She didn't seem like his type at all. He was mysterious, bold and sarcastic while she was blonde, fake and girlishly annoying.

"Damon, you said one dance," She whimpered in a way that made me want to slap her silly. She looked up at him under her eyelashes through murky green eyes and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Damon stared at me, not even looking in her direction. I nodded so that it wouldn't be awkward. "I need to get back to Kol anyway. Have fun with your _date_, Damon," I told him, pulling away and already taking a few steps back.

"Bonnie," Damon started and I shook my head, offering him a bright-albeit fake- smile.

"I'll see you at home… Later, Amber," I said, as pleasantly as I could, before I walked off from the duo, feeling incredibly angry for a reason I couldn't comprehend. No, it wasn't anger, I realized, it was _jealousy _which was totally weird because I didn't even like Damon that way. I hardly knew him so why did I care that he'd asked Amber to be his date to Caroline's party. I didn't know. All that I knew was that when I looked back at the couple and watched Amber rest her blonde head on Damon's navy blue shirt as he started to sway her to the beat, I felt numerous knife stabs into my stomach.

"Bonnie," Kol shook me out of my trance and I realized that I'd reached the drinks table. He offered me a smile, "Finally, you're back,"

I pasted a smile on my face, "I am," I responded simply, "Thankfully," I added, though I felt the complete opposite.

Kol's face lit up like a boy on Christmas Eve. "Stefan was looking for you…I don't know if you've seen him…" He seemed to be trying to pick him out from the crowd and nodded when he spotted Rebekah, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Stefan all standing in a circle next to the DJ, talking and laughing. "There they are,"

"Where's Elena then?" I asked, straining my eyes to notice my brunette friend who I'd only seen at the start of the party.

"She's dancing with Klaus. She was hanging around with me for a bit while you were with Damon and then he asked her to dance," Kol explained, his eyes locked on mine.

I nodded as I spotted Elena with her arms wrapped around Klaus's neck, her brown eyes glittering and an intense smile on her lips. "She looks happy…" I trailed off.

Kol nodded, "Yeah…I was honestly a bit surprised when my brother asked her to dance… She's been such a loner since Duke broke up with her when he left for college," He spoke and I sighed.

"The break up was hard on her but she's obviously bounced back," I responded with a smile as I watched Elena looking happy while she danced with Klaus.

"Who has?" I heard an American-Italian accent and looked up to see Stefan standing there, his leaf-green eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Elena," I smiled, "Stefan, hi… Kol says you were looking for me before," I added, kindly.

Stefan nodded, "I wanted to say 'Hello'…. You look, lovely, Bonnie… Doesn't she, Kol?" He turned to Kol who was watching us both with a guarded look on his face.

He nodded fervently, "Stunning," He corrected, leaning forward and wrapping his arm around my waist. Anyone could see that it was a possessive move and I saw Stefan smirk a bit before his expression turned neutral once more.

"Caroline really goes all out, doesn't he?" He looked around with a dazzled look on his face.

"We all helped," Kol put in, "Ty and Matt and I set up all the decorations…"

Stefan nodded, "So it was team work… nice," He commented, "I haven't been to a party in a while actually,"

"Are there no parties in Italy?" I asked, a little surprised at the possibility.

Stefan chuckled, "No there are but I was never the party type… Damon is, obviously," His eyes strayed to Damon who I noticed was now dancing with a couple of girls at once; they were all grinding their hips against his body and I felt a surge of annoyance rattle through me. I tore my eyes away quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, he seems like quite the party animal," I commented jokily and Stefan looked like he was measuring my reaction.

Suddenly, Caroline, Rebekah, Matt and Tyler started towards us and Caroline grinned widely, "Photo time!" She exclaimed and then she ushered us all towards a somewhat empty area of the clearing and started barking orders at us to get in place. She called Klaus and Elena over and we all got into position.

I found myself between Kol and Stefan and I noticed that Kol still had his arm around my waist. I grinned as Caroline snapped a photo and then handed Klaus the camera and ran into the next one. I spotted Damon and Amber together by the woods and as I watched closer, I saw her place a kiss to his cheek. I tried to focus on the camera and smile but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Damon and Amber. I didn't know why I was feeling this but them being here at Caroline's party bothered me greatly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It was a great party, Care," I assured her, a few hours later, in my house as we were washing up the dishes from the party. I'd offered to make my house the cleaning up venue because I knew my Dad was always out late and that meant that Caroline and I were on clean-up duty. We'd been at it for about an hour and we were almost done.

Caroline was so happy, she was glowing. I watched as she soaped up a serving platter and smiled broadly, "I know… it was a success! The best way to kick off our summer…" She sighed, "Bon, I can tell this is going to be a summer to remember for all four of us and the boys,"

"I hope so," I smiled as well as I rinsed out the serving platter and started to dry it. "Did you ever suspect Elena and Klaus?" I added, a moment later.

Caroline shook her head violently, "Not at all… but they're not together, together…" She reasoned, as she placed the serving platter into the plastic bag filled with her utensils that we'd used at the party.

"Klaus took Elena home," I reminded her, turning the water off and drying my hands on the dishrag.

"That doesn't mean they're together," Caroline responded, but she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

I smirked, "I didn't say they were together… just that there was something between them," I added, turning involuntarily to look at the clock. It was 12:30 and Damon still wasn't back. The last time I'd seen him was when he'd snuck off with Amber into the woods and I thought he'd be back before the end of the party but he was still a no-show. And now I'd been home for a good hour and he still hadn't shown up.

Caroline's eyes strayed to my own as I ripped them away from the clock, feeling a bit worried about Damon. "He's fine, Bonnie… He's probably at Amber's house or something," She commented, reading my mind.

I bit my lip, "I know that but I can't help but be worried… it's only his second night in America…" I trailed off.

Caroline chuckled, "It's Damon we're talking about… He's a serious badass, for god's sake," She reminded me and I had to admit she was right. She was about to go on when her phone rang with 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. She checked the caller ID. "Urgh, it's mother…" She trailed off, reaching forward to pick up her stuff. "I'd better get going or else she'll ground me and I can't be grounded in summer,"

I nodded, "I understand," I smiled, as she leaned forward to give me a one-armed hug. "I'll call you?"

Caroline nodded, "See you soon," She responded, before I watched her walk to the front door. She waved once more before she exited, slamming the door behind her and leaving me to the peace of my own thoughts.

It was late, yet I wasn't tired because I'd woken up so late this morning. I put some water into the boiler, deciding to have a cup of caffeine and then maybe a Video Talk with Luka. I didn't know what time it was in Italy right now but I missed my twin brother and I needed to talk to him. I made my coffee and trudged upstairs before I changed out of my dress and washed my face of party make-up and put on some gray sweats instead before I tied my hair back into a comfortable pony tail.

I sat in front of my laptop and loaded up my Skype before I waited to check if Luka was online. I sent him a text message on his phone to notify him that I was online in case he wasn't at his computer which would probably be the case. I heard the door opening downstairs and I rushed down, expecting to find Damon but instead, I found my Dad at the door.

"Daddy," I greeted, running forward to hug him. He hugged me back, holding me close to his body.

"Bon, how are you? I thought you'd be asleep… it's late," He commented, locking the door behind him and placing his keys on the table by the door.

"I was at Caroline's party and I woke up late today," I explained, following my Dad into the living room. He took his jacket off and sat down onto the couch.

"I see," Dad smiled then, "I'm glad I saw you though… I'm travelling early tomorrow morning at 5, remember?" He asked.

I nodded, "I remember. It was Dubai if I remember rightly…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, kitten. It's Dubai… I want to take you there someday… it's beautiful like my baby," He reached forward to pull me into his arms and I hugged him back.

"How many times have you been there before?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"A couple," Dad admitted, "It's got some of the best shopping centers in the world… is there anything specific you want me to bring back for you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm good… I'll miss you though…. Especially with Luka being gone," I muttered, looking up into my Dad's brown eyes with a sigh.

"I'll be back in a month… and you have Damon… he's a great guy," Dad reminded me, "I talked to him yesterday… I didn't trust him at first but now I do… where is he anyway?" He looked around, as if expecting Damon to waltz into the room at any second.

"He's out…. He didn't come home after the party," I explained, tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

Dad shot me a reassuring look, "He'll be home soon….I'm sure," He assured me before he yawned, hoisting me onto the couch and off of his knee, "I have to go get some sleep before my flight… but stay safe while I'm gone, okay, Kitten?" He asked, a tender look coming into his eyes suddenly, a one full of regret for all the times he'd left me alone. I knew he was only doing this to support our family though and while another kid might be angry, I understood. It saddened me that he left every so often on business, but I knew why he was doing it.

I grinned at him, "I will…I love you, Daddy…" I leaned forward to give him a hug, inhaling the scent of his cologne which smelled so much of my childhood, it sent a spiral of nostalgia rushing through my body, and he just held me there for a while. I felt my tear ducts fill with water but I held the tears in so that it wouldn't be hard on either of us.

"I love you too, Bonnie," He responded, before he pulled out of our hug. I heard his footsteps pad out of the room and up the stairs towards his bedroom. I watched the ground for a couple of seconds, keeping myself from launching into fervent tears, before I too started up the stairs towards my bedroom. I felt a sudden burst of sadness at my Dad's departure and I slammed the door to my room behind me, feeling the tears building up like a volcano about to erupt. I noticed that my phone was ringing and rushed to pick it up, noting it was Luka's number.

"Luka," I mumbled into the phone, the tears already starting to make their way out of my eyes; I was unable to hold the dam any longer.

"Bonnie?" My brother's voice sounded alarmed, "Are you okay?"

"Can we video ch-ch-chat?" I asked, my voice whimpering slightly at the end.

"Of course," Luka said and then I hung up and rushed over to my laptop, turning on Skype, ready to talk to my brother about everything that was happening. I needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen and Luka was exactly that.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very pleased with that but I owe you guys anything. Sorry I've been AWOL but senior year of High School is horrible so far! I thought I'd have free time and everything but I don't …. Not yet at least… hopefully, things will get better! **

**So leave me what you thought of that… It isn't as good as the other ones but let me know in a review your opinions! **

**Peace, Love, Vampire Diaries.**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


End file.
